The Forgotten Promise
by SweetDestiny-92
Summary: A town filled with snow, the warmth of love, past memories... and a forgotten promise made by two people. A Sasuke and Sakura story.


_I'm just a beginner in writing fanfics, so I'm not that good at it yet. I write about love stories between Sasuke and Sakura because I really hope that the two will end up being together in the series. _

_I'm a **SasukeXSakura **Fan…_

_This IS a fanfic, so expect my own made-up characters, which hasn't been shown in the series!_

_**"The Forgotten Promise" Chapter one: "The Snowy Town"**_

Two childhood friends are sitting on a bench, looking at the town's clock. It was snowing. The cool winter air was everywhere. The girl lets out a breath into the cold winter air and cuddles her winter scarf.

"Are you cold Sakura? Here." The boy hands Sakura his winter scarf.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun…" She gets the scarf and puts it around her. She felt a bit warmer now.

"You know what?" She moves closer to him, making him blush a little. "I heard from sensei that in the first Saturday mornings during the winter seasons, if you and the person you love meet right over there at the clock tower and hold each others hand, you two will be together forever."

She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes a bit.

"Tomorrow, let's come here again in the morning. Promise?" She holds her pinky up.

"Promise."

The next day, Sasuke and Sakura was suppose to meet each other in the bench near the clock tower, but before that, Sasuke decides to buy her a gift. He goes all around different stores but doesn't know what to get her. Finally, he stops in an antique store, setting his eyes on a music box and decides to buy it. He rushes off, realizing he's already late.

"He's late…" Sakura thinks to herself as she cuddles her scarf. Just then, a car passes by and-

Sasuke arrives and his eyes widen in shock. Sakura was lying down, bleeding, on the ground, as doctors and ambulance rushed to aid.

"S-Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun… you're here… I'm so happy you came…" She forced a smile but the pain; it was too much for her to endure. She was bleeding from every pore now, and she used the last bit of her strength to touch his face.

"Sasuke-kun… I-" Her hands dropped, and her eyes slowly closed.

He can feel tears running down his cheeks. He dropped the music box he was going to give her, activating its soothing lullaby. It was the melody he would never forget.

-----------------------------------------

Seven years, after the incident…

_A dream… I'm dreaming an endless dream I dream everyday…When was it when my dream became endless? Far, far in the past, or just a few minutes ago? EEEven the answer to this question has faded into the dream… and I can only wait in the river of time…_

A teenage guy sits patiently on a bench in the park. The snow began piling up all over his clothes, but he pretty much didn't care. He just breathes into his hands to warm himself up. Just then, a girl appears in front of him.

"You're late." He pointed out to her.

She looks at the clock and realizes that she's two hours late.

"Sorry, but I thought it was still two o'clock." She apologized.

"Even though, that would make you one hour late." He said.

To make up for her being late, she brought him a can of hot chocolate, which he thanks her for. It's been a really long time since they last saw each other. It's been about seven years already.

"Hey, do you still remember my name?" She asked him, drinking her can of chocolate.

"You're one to talk, do you remember mine?"

The girl smiles happily and nods. "Sasuke" She says, cheerfully.

Sasuke picks up his bags and begins to walk, but the girl tugs onto his arm, waiting to give her his answer.

"Let's go… Aya."

Walking over to Aya's house would take a long time, so Sasuke and Aya stop in front of a park to take a rest.

"Do you remember, Sasu-chan? We used to play there when we were still little."

Sasuke, somehow, doesn't seem to remember at all.

A city of snow which he hasn't been in for seven long years. When he was still a child, he lived in this town with his cousin, Aya, but moved to another far away town with his parents. He never came back after, and stopped communicating with them.

"Time just flew by so fast without me realizing it." He thinks to himself.

After some time, they arrived at Aya's house, where his aunt, Akira, greeted him.

"Ne, Sasu-chan." Aya asked. "Why didn't you want to travel with us? It's difficult to travel alone, especially if you can't speak in other foreign languages beside Japanese."

"I didn't want to trouble you two." He says.

As they're talking, Akira brings out a tray of bento boxed lunches and welcomes Sasuke again. Sasuke thanks her for letting him stay in their place because he has nowhere to stay, ever since his parents died.

After eating, Sasuke proceeds to go to his room and finishes unpacking all of the boxes in the room. He then finds a red ribbon in one of the boxes, which he finds very familiar. That night, Sasuke decides to take a rest because he's very tired from traveling. In his dreams, he recalls a little girl wearing the ribbon he just saw when he was unpacking his things, crying. He wakes up from the dream, to find that it's already morning and the red ribbon was next to his pillows. The cool air gets to him as he walks over to the window and opens the curtains. The bright daylight filled the whole room, though the streets outside were piled up with snow.

After dressing up, he goes downstairs as Aya rushes over to him, tugging on his shirt.

"Ohayo, Sasu-chan!" She greets him.

He didn't bother to return the greeting though, only saying a simple "yeah" which kind of troubled her a bit. In the kitchen, the two have their simple breakfast, which was cooked by Akira.

"Sasu-chan, I'm in a bit of a hurry, but since you have winter break, you could still rest for a while." She states, drinking her cup of hot chocolate.

"Why are you in a hurry?" He asked.

She explains that since she's a member of the track team in her school, she has to attend these club meetings occasionally.

Sasuke then asked her if she could show him around town, because he doesn't remember much about the place.

"Sure, Sasu-chan. I'll be more than happy to show you around later. You'll be living here with us from now on anyways." She said cheerfully.

Akira comes downstairs and greets the two with a cheerful "good morning".

"Oh, it's almost time so I have to rush. Mou… I wish I could've gotten up earlier so I still have time to talk to Sasu-chan." She commented.

Later, Akira needs to buy grocery to make their lunch, but Sasuke offers to do it since it'll give him an opportunity to go around town. He notices some kids playing around with the snow in the neighborhood and reflects back in the past:

It was a particulate moment when he refused to come outside and Aya was giving him trouble about lying as they went out to the shopping district. She told him to wait at a certain spot. The situation was the same as many years ago, as Aya goes to buy the food while Sasuke waits. But this time, it was different.

Suddenly, a teenage girl holding a brown paper bag comes rushing towards him. He didn't have time to move, so she crashed into him, headfirst.

"Itte…" The girl grunted. Sasuke helps her up, and she looks back and immediately tells him to run. She grabs his hand and runs, as someone chases after them. The two run into a nearby bookstore and hide at the back of some bookshelves. The guy who was chasing them was a taiyaki vendor, and Sasuke wonders why the vendor was chasing after the girl. This prompts him to ask about the contents inside her paper bag.

"Umm… you see, I ordered taiyaki but I couldn't find my wallet, so I ran." The girl explains.

Sasuke is dumbfounded. It's clear why the vendor was chasing her in the first place now.

Sasuke scolds her, but the girl ignores him and takes out one taiyaki and eats it.

"Do you want some?" She asked, holding one taiyaki.

He gives in, because it's very tempting and the food looks absolutely delicious.

"Don't do that anymore." Sasuke says, as they walk out of the bookstore.

"Demo… I was hungry and I didn't eat breakfast. Plus, taiyaki's are delicious, ne?" She says, smiling at him.

They argue but finally decide to put the issue to rest.

"My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She introduces herself. "What's your name." She asked him.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Was all he said.

Her name sounded very familiar to him. He stops for a bit and that's when he noticed the red ribbon she was wearing on her hair was the same ribbon he found in one of his boxes.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Nani?" He asked.

"I-it's nothing. Well, I want to go home now. Hopefully, we'll see each other again." She said, shaking his hand.

"I hope not." He said.

"That's mean!" She cried. "Anyways, I hope I'll see you again, Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. She runs off towards the market place.

Sasuke then remembered that he was supposed to buy groceries for lunch and imagines Aya's scary face. She made it a point that if she couldn't it, she'll burst. Aya loved eating, though Sasuke wondered how she never gets fat no matter how many dishes she could finish.

He rushed back to the market and bought a few things, then rushed home. When he arrives, he notices Aya's shoes on the floor. Akira greets him. Aya is really happy to eat lunch and hugged Sasuke the moment he came to the living room.

Later, that night, after dinner, Sasuke goes to his room and lies down his bed, while looking at the ceiling.

"Sakura… that name… it sounds familiar…"

Just then, Aya comes inside. He asks her if she has an alarm clock, which he could use, and Aya says that she has a LOT of them. She goes outside and comes back with an armful of alarm clocks.

"Hai. You can have the alarm that's shape like a frog Sasu-chan!" She said, handing him the frog-shaped clock.

"Arigato, Aya." He says.

"Well, oyasumi (good night) Sasu-chan." She goes out of the room and closes the door quietly.

The dream with the little girl occurs again.

"What's… your name?" He asks the little girl who's crying.

"S-Sakura."

"Are you okay?" he asks her. He hears her stomach growl and goes to the market place to buy taiyaki.

"Hai. Eat this." He handed her one. "It taste really good."

The two enjoy eating the taiyaki together. As he's about to leave to go home, he tells her something.

"Tomorrow, let's meet here again and we can eat taiyaki together."

"Promise?"

"Yeah… promise." Although Sasuke says that they don't need to link fingers, Sakura insist that they do the correct way of promising each other.

_In the hazy white light of the morning, I though to myself… "Was it a dream or a memory?"… Even the answer to that faded into the dream…_

Sasuke laid there as he looked at the red ribbon, with the sunlight shining in on him. The frog-shaped alarm clock went off, signifying that it's a new day. As he begins to adapt to a new lifestyle in this snowy town, he will also begin to remember the memories he left back seven years ago…


End file.
